


Of love and protection

by lostinamillionworlds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kings & Queens, Love, Mentions of assassination, Monologue, POV First Person, Protection, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, but it’s about the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinamillionworlds/pseuds/lostinamillionworlds
Summary: Just a (little) reader-inserted au drabble I was inspired to write after listening to dark royalty core music and imagining a little bit too much in my head. The names are completely made up!I don’t know if someone will ever read this but I just thought if I have the ability I can at least upload something I came up with at 2 am haha





	Of love and protection

**Author's Note:**

> You are on your way of becoming the queen of your country as the only heiress to your father’s throne while having a secret relationship with one of your counselors. But your goal of getting crowned without being married gets jeopardized by an unexpected visit of the heir to a neighboring country. Iago, crown prince of the Kingdom of Silmaril, which is an old threat to your family’s reign. By listening to him talking to his friend Fionn you’ve managed to gain insight to his true intentions of proposing to you at the ball that takes place today, forcing you to say yes in front of the whole court and therefore forcing you to submit your power to him. Your plans of assassinating him after his proposal get discarded as you discover that you’re not the only one trying to get rid off Iago. Leevi, a simple servant of your kingdom is willing to kill the crown prince in order to have a future for his affair with Elian, the younger brother of Iago. Iago discovered their relationship and already tried to ban Leevi from their kingdom. You’ve found out about this through your loyal spies, but you never imagined that he would forestall your attempt by poisoning Iago’s drink at the banquet. You quickly adapt to the sudden change and managed to suspect Leevi in front of everyone, as a result he gets thrown in the dungeon. Hours later in your chambers, you call for Elian to have a little private talk, this is your side of the conversation that takes place.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed. Leevi always had the talent of being excellent at everything, who would’ve thought that also applies to sacrifice himself for a future queen? Although it would have been nice if he had informed me of his plans before pulling such a stunt, then a lot of things could’ve been easier for me.”

“Don’t look so surprised, after all you were the first one to accuse me of playing a double game, ever since you’ve arrived at the palace. But who can blame me? Show me one person in this ball room that actually doesn’t pretend to be someone they’re not, that doesn’t hide their true intentions in oder to survive in here. It was never my intention to marry, and I have to ensure to keep it that way.”

“You see, there was no other way, Iago had to die today, regardless of Leevi’s actions. The only difference now will be the result of the inquest. It will be much easier to find someone who put the arsenic in his drink than search for an unknown guy who assassinated him at the end of the evening after all.”

“Don’t worry, if there is one thing I’m honoring then it’s loyalty. And there are very few people that have ever shown more in front of me than Leevi this evening, although it’s for you. He won’t die for this , I can guarantee you that. After all, right know he’s just a suspect, at the end no one cares who exactly dies for this murder, as long as someone gets punished. The only thing he has to endure are one, two nights in the dungeon before we magically find suspicious traces of the poison in Fionn’s room, I will take care of that. The possibility that I can kill two birds with one stone really delights me. In addition, a second suspect without any visible connection to me outside this ball room reduces the rumors of conspiracy against myself.”

“Do I have to remind you who you’re talking to? Be careful, if it wasn’t for Leevi’s loyalty that changed my impression of him I couldn’t care less wether he survives this or not, I’m not helping you out of generosity Elian . If it was just your fool mouth trying to protect your lover’s life by threatening me you could’ve seen him being headed right the next morning. Also, even if you tried telling the trough, just think of what you’re trying to accuse me? The heiress to the throne, the beautiful, innocent princess who’s gonna be devastated about the death of her promised husband? Your word stands against mine, no one is going to believe you. Instead you could follow your boyfriend to the grave for attempted treason against the crown princess, my dear.”

“I know that there are more people than I would like to that are suspicious of me and are searching for evidence of all the things I’ve done to secure my place on the throne. But I promise you that as long as I’m alive I will do everything that’s unabdingbar to keep these in the dark and protect my reputation. Over the years I’ve grown cautious even of the people that are closest to me, the slightest indication of mistrust is enough for me to take actions against that person.”

“I win, and I will always win. It’s about the strategy, and you simply can’t beat mine. Think about on which side you want to stand in the future. I offer both of you the rare opportunity to prove your worth to me and gain a place as part of my court. Don’t waste that opportunity, who knows, when and where this will pay off?”

“If I can give you one advice, in order to survive this game of life and death at court you have to hide the true things you stand for Elian. Never lose your dignity, if that happens then being dead would actually be the better option, but mask your real values and intentions. I admire the passion you have to fight for your loved ones’ and their reputation, the courage to actually dare to speak up against me, but in the end these traits will cause your downfall if you can’t control them. People are greedy and will try everything to improve their own connection with the crown, even if that means to betray others by using their weaknesses against them. I’ve learned this the hard way, and I want to prevent you of experiencing the same.”

“Why? Because you remind me of the way I was when I arrived here the first time. 

I think we’reboth very similar, after all we’re both just desperately trying to save the one’s that we love. “


End file.
